Milenkov
Milenkov is the main antagonist of Destroy All Humans! 2. He is the leader of the KGB and the Blisk. Overview Personality Milenkov shows traits typical of a spy movie villain, but with a few twists. Although he has megalomania, he is also incredibly manipulative and vile, not caring the least for humanity or his "fellow" Russians. Milenkov acts like a stereotypical communist dictator, wishing nothing more than the destruction of the United States, although it is later revealed he also wants the rest of mankind eliminated. Appearance In his human shell, Milenkov has receding gray hair and green eyes. His left eye is blind, with a long scar running down it. He wears a grey and red KGB uniform over a green military overshirt, possesing badges of sickles and hammers on his collar and a purple sash to show his authority, as well as grey suit pants and boots. In space, he wears a dark grey padded combat shirt, red chest armour, metal spacesuit pants, and black space boots. In his Blisk form, he has three eyes, and dark blue skin plated with dark red armor; this color scheme is the same as his KGB space suit. Abilities In his human shell, he uses a firearm to kill his enemies. In his Blisk form, he has a cannon mounted on his arm and back, both of which fire green blasts of energy, and he can create a shockwave by punching the ground. He also wears armor plates that recharge his health. History Milenkov was the Premier of the Soviet Union for years. Some time before he became Premier, he was the leader of the Blisk, and he implies that this was the same case with all Soviet leaders before him. In the game, he is first mentioned in the opening scene by Ivan Oranchov, who is giving a slide show presentation to his fellow comrades, Milenkov included, about the actions of the Furons Crypto and Pox. He places Oranchov in charge of the mission to start the revolution against the Furon invaders and to distribute Revelade in Bay City. Oranchov ultimately fails and is killed by Crypto. Milenkov appears on a large screen when Natalya Ivanova and Crypto infiltrate a KGB base inside a volcano in Takoshima. Broadcasting from Tunguska, Milenkov reveals his ultimate plan in Takoshima: in the base, he had created a Godzilla-like beast, Kojira (based off Godzilla), and unleashed it upon the island. After defeating Kojira, Crypto travels with Natalya to Tunguska to find Milenkov. He was not seen until Crypto finds Natalya captured at a Blisk Base located at a crashed Blisk Warship. After Crypto destroys the warship, Milenkov appears and tells him that Project Solaris is on the Moon. He then bids Crypto and Natalya farewell and escapes in a Blisk shuttle. Crypto rescues Natalya and the two travel to the Moon. Milenkov meets Crypto at one of the KGB bases. After Crypto destroys everything in it, Milenkov enters and monologues about his "Master Plan"; he intends to flood the Earth into a radioactive ocean paradise for all Blisk to bask in. He then leaves and does not appear again until the final mission. After Crypto and Natalya destroy the Blisks' main hive, they are about the share a kiss. Milenkov appears and shoots Natalya in the back, killing her. He then mutates into a Blisk and fights Crypto. Crypto manages to defeat him and afterwards, clone Natalya. After his death, Crypto destroys all surviving Blisk. Quotes *''"I regret that I am unable to join you in person, unfortunately, the quantum uncertainty of these experiments demands that I maintain a safe distance. Its Heisenberg's world, I just play in it." (first lines) *"Such fluster, such arrogance, you're beginning to sound like real American. Soon, you'll be wearing cowboy hat and speaking in mono-syllables."'' *''"I wonder would you be so sure of yourself if you knew our... fiendish master plan!"'' *''"I wonder would you feel so arrogant of you knew the full scope of our... fiendish master plan!"'' *''"I wonder would you be so bold if you knew our... devilish master plan!"'' *''"Small minds, no imagination. It's nothing so mundane. We don't give a damn about humanity, Cryptosporidium. What we want from Earth is the same thing you want. Survival."'' *''"Mars is a desert, an arid wasteland! You Furons saw to that! But Earth, Earth is three-fifths water. All it lacks is massive radioactivity! To become a new eden, an irradiated ocean paradise for Blisk!"'' *''"My people? (laughs) You really aren't very bright, are you? Why do you think we waged Cold War, encouraged the build-up of nuclear arms? Good God, what sane human would pursue such obvious suicide? 1908, Blisk warship crashes, 1917, October Revolution. Do the math! You of all creatures should know, aliens walk among us, da?"'' *''"Suggesting... I'm telling you! Lenin, Stalin, Khrushchev."'' *''"The fact that the Russians are so close to Blisk is no coincidence of course. The Furons aren't the only race who've ever used Earth for "shore leave".'' *''"Face it, Cryptosporidium, you Furons have been out-schemed! The history of the Soviet Union is the history of Blisk on Earth! The loss of our spores is a blow, but in the end it makes no difference! Soon, Earth will be ours! No more humans, no more Furon DNA, and there's not a goddamn thing you can do about it. Lestrovya, Cryptosporidium!"'' Gallery : Trivia * Milenkov appears to be a parody of the James Bond villain Ernst Stavro Blofeld, as seen in You Only Live Twice. ** Likely to further reference Blofeld, Milenkov is first revealed in the mission [[You Only Live 137 Times]]. * Milenkov's first name is never stated. * Milenkov's name is similar to real-life Premier of the Soviet Union Georgy Malenkov. * With the existence of Nikita Khrushchev, it is possible Milenkov was his successor, placing his reign as Premier from the mid-1960s until his death in 1969. ** Milenkov also bears a resemblance to Khrushchev. Category:KGB Category:Enemies Category:Blisk Category:Leaders Category:Deceased Category:Bosses Category:Major Enemies Category:Characters Category:Politicians Category:Destroy All Humans! 2 Category:Males Category:Tunguska Characters Category:Solaris Characters Category:Final Bosses Category:Characters voiced by Jim Ward Category:Mutants